Y el el Cielo También vas a estar Tú?
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: Segunda parte de Niño Bueno. NO ES ZADR


_**¿Y EN EL CIELO TAMBIÉN VAS A ESTAR TÚ?**_

_**INVADER ZIM FANFIC**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es obra de Jhonen Vasquez y sus derechos son de Nickelodeon y Viacom.

El título y el escrito en el que baso este fic es propiedad de **TwoDTheron**, no me pertenece, yo sólo me basé en el escrito original.

_**Nota de la autora: **_Este capítulo es la secuela del One-shot Niño Bueno.

ºººººººº

Zim se encontraba en su laboratorio como todos los días, ideando la manera de conquistar la Tierra. Era un día como cualquier otro día. Últimamente había llovido bastante, por lo que GIR tenía el nada difícil encargo de abastecer perfectamente los cargamentos de pegamento. Todo era como debía ser… Excepto por una cosa.

Hacía ya mes y medio que Dib no se "paseaba" por la casa. Y era de extrañarse, ya que era el "deber" de Dib proteger a la tierra del supuesto invasor irken. Era muy extraña la ausencia del joven experto paranormal, y aún más extraño, Zim se sentía aburrido sin él.

GIR, por su parte, se sentaba a ver la televisión como de costumbre, pero también se aburría. Su amo no salía del laboratorio más que para ir a la escuela y revisar la ventana por si Dib aparecía. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la programación era una incesante basura, capítulos repetidos día tras día. Nada nuevo, y todo lleno de clichés aburridos y gastados. Se dio por vencido y apagó la pantalla. Luego se tiró en el piso sin saber ya qué hacer.

¿Bajar al laboratorio a jugar con su amo? Estos días ha estado muy concentrado en su experimento, y la verdad no quiere interrumpir en nada ni hacerlo enojar. Pero, ¿Qué tal si en vez de dejarse llevar por sus "instintos primarios" y hacer cuanta estupidez le fuera posible, ayudaba a su amo en la conquista terrestre? Parecía buena idea… Pero por alguna razón no la tomó en cuenta. Como última opción, se vistió con su disfraz de perro verde y salió a pasear… O eso dijo en una nota por si Zim subía a la sala. En realidad, GIR se dirigía a hacer algo útil de su sistema de Observación y Rastreo y averiguar en dónde estaba Dib.

Viajó por las calles, por las grandes avenidas y en el Centro de la ciudad. Incluso entró a algunas casas, aunque no encontró nada salvo una buena dotación de comida. Estuvo vagando por toda la noche. Hasta que lo encontró.

Zim estaba arreglando su nueva creación cuando GIR entró gritando preocupado como loco al laboratorio, interrumpiendo el trabajo del irken.

— ¡Amo, no va a creer a quién me encontré!

—Si es a la ardilla, también te la encontraste en la mañana. Ahora vete, ¿No ves que estoy…?

—Vi a Dib en la ciudad. —Interrumpió el robot.

— ¿Dib? —Zim en el fondo estaba muy feliz de que Dib al fin diera señales de vida, aunque por fuera disimuló el entusiasmo. —Vaya, hasta que se dejó mostrar.

—Está en graves problemas. Lo han capturado y lo tienen enjaulado.

Zim rápidamente desatendió su nuevo experimento para empezar a hacerle caso a GIR. Y así se enteró de una pequeña parte de la historia. Zim no sabía ni que pensar ahora de su némesis, por lo que rápidamente subió a la casa, se puso su disfraz y se encaminó a la estación de policía.

El viaje a la estación de policía fue muy largo. Al fin había aprendido a usar el autobús y a soportar a los extraños e incómodos pasajeros. Pero el viaje fue muy largo, tanto que parecía que iba a envejecer sentado en el autobús. Pensaba en el momento muchas cosas, hasta que se quedó dormido finalmente.

_El ala sin vuelo del pájaro inerte._

_La cita en un sueño donde vuelvo a verte…_

Despertó justo a tiempo para bajar antes que el bus se pasara de largo. Ambos estaban fuera de sí. GIR no solía estar tan calmado, pero admitamos que no era calma, sino una especie de angustia y terror de lo que pudiera pasarle a Dib, ya que estos días sin él han sido de los más aburridos que pudo haber pasado en su vida –o en su vida útil-. En cuanto a Zim, sentía que había algo que le hacía falta este tiempo, y en este momento se da cuenta que es Dib. No es que le agrade, pero se le hizo una especie de rutina-necesidad el tenerlo intentando sabotear su plan de dominación.

Entrando, se encontraron con un policía gordo atascándose de rosquillas y bebiendo su café mientras veía en la televisión al Mono Enojado. Fue cuando éste notó a cierto "niño" de piel verde sin orejas y su perrito verde con costuras y cierre.

—Em, ¿Puedo ayudarte hijo?

—Exijo que dejes al Gran Zim ver al niño cabezón que tienes por prisionero, tú, apestosa larva humana. —dijo Zim en un tono de ira del cual hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

El policía se quedó pensando un ratito, hasta que al fin pudo responder.

—Ah, te refieres al pequeño asesino. Claro… ¿Para qué quieres verlo?

—Tengo que llevármelo a mi casa, necesito de su presencia para que mi plan pueda rendir frutos. —contestó Zim mientras la poca paciencia que tenía se le iba acabando lentamente.

El policía le quedó viendo, pero al final accedió a dejarlo pasar a la celda. Lo pasó a una habitación donde había casi a 3 metros de la puerta una reja, y adentro estaba Dib, encogido en un catre viejo y horrendo, mientras tarareaba una canción.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, Dib. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo? ¿Dos meses?

—Estás siendo amable. Ya casi es un año sin verte ni en la escuela. Te evité demasiado tiempo.

—Te haré una pregunta Dib. ¿Qué haces prisionero? Te conozco y no podrías matar a una mosca ni queriendo. Eres un niño…

— ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! —gritó Dib furioso, ya tenía demasiado este mes como para tener que escuchar lo mismo de su enemigo.

—…No lo diré, pero no porque tú lo pidas, sino porque no estoy de humor como para ver una de tus rabietas.

Dib se sentó en su catre y agachó la cabeza. Cuando parecía que sería un silencio largo, hizo una pregunta.

—Zim, ¿Los de tu raza tienen padres?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— ¿Tienen o no padres? ¿Cómo son?

—Los irkens nacemos por un proceso parecido a lo que ustedes llaman Clonación. Cuando los embriones están listos se les implanta un PAK para que empiecen a respirar por sí mismos. Lo más cercano a un padre es un Invencible Brazo Mecánico en las incubadoras.

—Ustedes son afortunados, Zim. No tienen a nadie que los presione ni que les diga qué hacer ni cómo ser.

—Eso no es cierto. Desde que nacemos vivimos presionados con tal de ser Invasores de Élite. Quien tiene suerte crece hasta ser el Más Alto. En comparación la vida de los humanos es muy tranquila y fácil.

—No tanto como crees.

—Dib, ¿Por qué te encuentras aquí? ¿Cuál es tu crimen?

Dib guardó silencio. Un muy largo silencio. Cuando pudo hablar, la tristeza se hizo presente en su color de voz.

—Cometí un asesinato. He matado, Zim, a alguien que no merecía morir. Maté a alguien que siempre veló por mi bien.

— ¿Y quién fue tu víctima? ¿Keef, Torque, Gretchen…?

—Mi padre.

Zim guardó silencio y su mirada indiferente no cambiaba. No estaba dispuesto a decirle nada que calmara la angustia de Dib. Sin embargo, GIR miraba a su amo de una manera que le clamaba al irken que dijera algo, pues el silencio de este sólo estaba haciendo daño.

_La puesta en escena de un alma remota_

_Mi amor que se rompe como una muñeca rota_

—Pero, tú querías mucho a tu padre. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ya no sabía lo que hacía. Simplemente exploté, me harté de todo, y él no tuvo nada que ver. Sólo… Exploté.

Zim se acercó a la reja, y le hizo un gesto a Dib para que se acercara. Dib se acercó inocentemente, sin saber qué esperar de su enemigo. Cuando se acercó lo suficientemente a la reja, Zim lo abrazó instantáneamente.

—Se llaman abrazos, ¿No? Y sirven para hacer sentir mejor a los humanos, ¿No? ¿Zim hizo bien en abrazarte?

—Sí Zim. Gracias, necesitaba ese abrazo, fue raro viniendo de ti, pero lo aprecio.

—Pero bueno, ¿Cuánto es tu condena? Supongo que un crimen así no se arregla con una cantidad determinada de dineros.

—Mañana me dirán cuál es mi condena. Supongo que será una cadena perpetua.

_El corazón fósil que al alba envejece_

_La muerte sembrada en la flor que florece_

—Me tengo que ir, Dib. Mañana vendré a verte.

—Zim, no puedes irte. Aquí estoy solo, nadie me habla más que los policías para decirme que me desprecian. Necesito que estés aquí.

—Lo siento, Dib. Pero mañana es día de escuela, y será raro que falte. Lo lamento, pero prometo venir mañana lo más temprano que pueda.

Zim se fue, dejando a Dib solo en el frío y la oscuridad de aquella celda. A la mañana siguiente, la sentencia de Dib se hizo sonar en todos los medios.

_El triste sabor del encuentro pequeño_

_¡Fue bueno abrazarte aunque sea en un sueño!_


End file.
